In Too Deep
by callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee tried not to touch Kara too often if he could help it. But...maybe, just maybe, Lee felt like playing with fire today."


Title: In Too Deep  
Rating: R  
Characters: Kara/Lee, a cameo by Zak  
Category: Total Smut  
Disclaimers: Ron D. Moore owns it all.  
Spoilers: None, set pre-mini  
Summary: _Lee tried not to touch Kara too often if he could help it. But...maybe, just maybe, Lee felt like playing with fire today._

"Ow. Frak! Frak! Ow, ow!"

Kara Thrace twisted in the salty water trying to grab her right calf where a charley horse was squeezing her muscle tightly. If only she hadn't had to swim out so far to prove she could reach the big outcropping of rocks faster than Lee.

The water lapped at her nose and she swallowed some of the brine as the pain contracted her leg again. Where the frak was he anyway?

As if on cue, Kara felt arms encircle her waist and lift her above the water. "Are you alright? What's wrong Kara?" Lee was breathing hard from the swim, having just surfaced to see Kara's blond hair dipping under the water.

She was wracked by a coughing fit, which somehow managed to amplify the pain in her calf. "Leg. Cramp. Rub" she gritted out. She looked to the shore and saw Zak stretched out on their blanket blissfully snoring and completely unaware that his girlfriend had nearly just drowned not 100 yards away.

Lee hauled her to the side and slid a hand down her left leg, hitting a ticklish spot behind her knee.

"Ha ha, ow, oh, ow!" Kara gasped. "Wrong. Frakking, Leg. Idiot."

"Be nice or I'll let you do your best impression of driftwood." Lee switched arms and slid a palm down to her right calf now, starting to knead the flesh. Kara felt a few seconds of blessed relief as his strong fingers rubbed at the knotted muscle, but he let go as they started to sink in the tide.

"Come on." Lee towed her the last few feet to the rocky ledge where the water was only waist high. Kara tried to climb up on to a boulder but couldn't do it with only one operational leg. Lee sighed and shook his head, grinning at her misfortune.

"The mighty Starbuck felled by a little leg cramp. Why do I never have a camera when I need one?"

"Hey! I am in pain here. Just shut it and help me out."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kiss it better?"

Kara just glared at him until he chuckled and spanned her waist with his hands, lifting her easily on to the rock. Her foot nudged his hip insistently. "Rub."

"Yes, sir." He saluted mockingly, but reached for her ankle, running his hand up the back of her leg. He could feel the hardened knot of muscle under his palm and he squeezed hard, digging his fingers into her wet skin and kneading deep into the tissue. Lee tried not to touch Kara too often if he could help it. But his brother was on the other side of the rock and Kara had asked for—no, practically begged for—this and maybe, just maybe, Lee felt like playing with fire today.

"Oh gods, yes." Lee looked up, startled. Kara was leaning back on her elbows, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Drops of water were still sliding down her body and his eyes followed, drinking his fill of the curves that were barely concealed by the red string bikini she was wearing. He had marveled at that when she shrugged out of her clothes on the beach earlier. He'd expected Kara to wear something athletic like a racing suit. He wondered if she'd ever stop surprising him. But he'd looked away quickly when Zak caught his gaze and grinned triumphantly.

Now though, little brother was out of sight and Kara's eyes were closed, and Lee couldn't help staring hungrily at her outstretched form, eyes memorizing her body. From this particular angle, he had a deadly view of her parted thighs, her firm stomach, and her full breasts. He didn't realize his hands had stopped massaging her leg until her voice woke him out of his reverie. "Did I say you could stop and sightsee? RUB!" She stared down at him, one eye cracked open and a piqued look on her face.

Lee flushed in embarrassment and turned his full attention to her leg. He tried not to think about how soft the skin under his hands was as he pushed long strokes down her calf with his thumbs. "Oooh, oh gods! Lords of Kobol, Lee, why the frak did you become a pilot? Those hands are wasted in the military, Adama. Oh yeah, right there. Ah, Ah, I think you were born to do this!"

Lee laughed. "Be a masseuse?" _Or touch you, Kara?_

She groaned and it was like she read his mind. "Be _my_ personal masseuse, anyway. Oh gods, that's good!"

He smiled, not trusting himself to answer. Lee shifted between her legs, feeling the toes of her free foot brushing his knee. He slid his hand down to where the curve of her calf ended and rubbed gently, then inched his way back up to behind her knee, his thumbs moving in slow circles over her skin. Kara actually whimpered and Lee was chagrined to find himself getting hard.

"Oh, you are definitely hired." She was breathless now. _He had made her breathless._ "How'd you like to be a kept man, Adama? Just name your price."

He looked up again and she was flat on her back now, her chest rising and falling heavily. Lee thought about all the things he wanted to ask for, but each one sounded like a betrayal. "You couldn't afford me."

He continued his ministrations. Finally, he felt the taut muscle loosening under his hands and probed hard one more time into the firmer tissue where the cramp had hit. Kara actually screamed this time and Lee reached up to clap a hand over her mouth. Kara's eyes flew open and she sat up, looking slightly dazed.

"Shhh. You'll wake Zak."

Kara dropped her eyes immediately and Lee pulled his hand back. Why did he go and mention his brother? This was the first chance he'd had in months to be alone with Kara. Not that anything was going 

to happen of course. They would never do anything to hurt Zak. Still, this was nice. Lee had spent his whole life sharing things with Zak. And he'd never wanted anything to himself more than Kara Thrace. Even if Zak had found her first.

He was interrupted from his dangerous train of thoughts once again by Kara. Kara kicking his hip with her left foot in fact. "Okay, do this one now."

"But you didn't get a cramp in that one."

She looked at him scornfully. "And?"

Lee ducked his head to hide his grin and dutifully shifted to slide his hands up her other leg. It wasn't long before Kara started making noise again, but she was quieter this time, mewling like a cat, and the soft sounds were doing incredibly bad things to Lee's composure. "You're pretty noisy, you know that?"

Kara snorted. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

Lee regretted speaking at all and returned his attention to her leg. His fingers slid more gently over her skin here, since she didn't have any cramps to work out. Inspired, he slid upward, over her knee, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin of her inner thigh. He expected Kara to protest but she didn't and he looked up to find her eyes closed again, her face tilted toward the sun.

Feeling bold, he shifted to face her full on and moved one hand to her other thigh. She yelped in surprise and grabbed his shoulders, but Lee didn't stop. He slid his palms over the more yielding flesh, his fingertips just lightly brushing over the tender inner curves. He raised his eyes to Kara's face and found her staring at his hands on her. She looked...hungry, he thought, gratified. Her own fingers were digging into his shoulders a bit now, but it felt good.

Lee decided to push his luck a little more and slid two fingers on each hand deeper into her skin, dragging them up to the very tops of her thighs and tracing across the creases where leg met hip, his fingers brushing by the wet fabric of her bikini bottoms. Kara gasped and Lee felt her fingernails dig in deeper, marking him. Her thighs were level with the middle of his chest and it took all of his resistance not to lean in and trace those creases with his tongue. Trace her other crease with his tongue too. He wondered if she would taste like saltwater. The thought sent a shot of heat straight to his groin.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he slid his hands up to her hips, his fingers gripping hard enough to bruise, and pulled her down the rock flush against him. Her breasts pressed into his chest and through the thin material of her swimsuit he could feel her nipples, pebbled and hard. Their stomachs were flush, taut abs brushing against each other. Her thighs were splayed wide, his hips pressing her against the rock and holding her in place. His erection was cradled in the warm apex of her crotch and Lee had to bite hard on his lip to stop himself from rubbing against her. His eyes locked with Kara's. For a moment they just stared at each other. Lee was completely lost and his heart started pounding.

Kara broke first, looking down and gasping again. Lee followed her gaze, wondering if he was supposed to apologize for his obviously excited anatomy, and saw the real problem. The thumb of his right hand had caught in the loop at her hip and the sharp downward movement had untied the side of her bikini. With his hips pinning her against the rock, there wasn't much revealed, but one side of the tiny triangle had pulled down and Lee could just see a hint of dark blonde curls peeping out above the red lycra. Like a man in a trance, his fingers glided down her now naked hip and turned in towards her bikini line. Just as he 

was about to slide a finger through the tawny curls, he heard a familiar voice yelling his name.

"Lee? Kara? Where are you?"

They both jumped, their bodies going rigid. But Kara's lightning fast instincts took over and she reached down between them, grabbing the strings (Lee tried not to notice how her fingers brushed the side of his now painfully hard erection) and quickly retying her bikini. She pushed him away, dropping into the water and swimming around the rock and back to shore. Lee didn't move for a moment, just rested his forehead against the warm rock and tried to get himself under control. It wasn't working. He needed to do something so he could walk back to the blanket without completely humiliating himself. He ducked down into the water and shoved his shorts down, gripping himself and jerking off with a few quick strokes into the ocean. It was completely unsatisfying.

Spent, Lee lazily paddled his way back to the shore, taking his time. He was relieved to see Kara had pulled on a long t-shirt by the time he reached the blanket. She turned away from him, towel drying her hair, as Zak looked up. "Hey, I was calling you guys for at least five minutes. I almost freaked out, thought you'd drowned."

"Sorry, Zak," He saw Kara sneak a glance at him and realized she was nervous about what he would say. As he met his little brother's trusting gaze, Lee wondered if guilt could actually kill you.

"I guess we were in too deep."

--fin--


End file.
